wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Grogar
Grogar is an ancient and powerful ram sorcerer who is bent on reclaiming Equestria and destroying the Mane 6 by assembling a team of his own. He is an ally to Devil Kazuya and the infamous JDG-00X Devil Gundam. Appearance Grogar is a large ram with red eyes, blue fur, a white mane, white tail and eyebrows, long blue horns and sharp fangs protruding from the bottom of his mouth. He wears a red collar with big, golden studs and a single chain link at the center where his magic bell was. Personality Grogar is one of the most, if not the most, vile creatures Equestria has ever faced. His cruelty is enough to intimidate the other villains into submission. He is also extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge, and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off. He will not tolerate disobedience, however, and refuses to bring back Sombra after turned his back on him and failed to conquer Equestria by himself. Unlike the majority of villains in the series, Grogar does not underestimate the Six Mane and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success. Abilities *Fear Empowerment: According to legend, Grogar grows more powerful with fear, which explains why he created monsters to terrorize the land. Intimidation: To compliment his ability to absorb fear energy, Grogar is capable of intimidating even powerful individuals such as Tirek and Chrysalis into serving him. Longevity: Grogar is an ancient creature that has lived for over thousands of years, to the point where even incredibly old individuals like Lord Tirek thought he was just an old legend. *Magic: Grogar is an extremely powerful magic-user. He used to rely on his magical bell before it was taken from him, but he has adapted without it. Even a small sample of his magic was enough to empower Tirek into a form he took when he absorbed the magic of several unicorns. **Monster Creation: Grogar created many abominable beasts to aid in his rule over Equestria. It is unknown if he could actually control them or not. **Clairvoyance: Grogar can use his crystal ball to see and watch over anything or anyone in Equestria. **Teleportation: Grogar can summon anyone he wishes to his fortress from anywhere in Equestria, from the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest to even the magically-sealed Tartarus, or he can send them away else-where like when he sent King Sombra to the Crystal Empire when he refused to work for him. **Necromancy: Grogar is also capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra. **Telekinesis: Grogar can use telekinetic constructs of yellow-black energy to bind his victims, as he with his minions when they continued to bicker. **Energy Blasts: Grogar can shoot a large beam of dark energy from his horns that can blow a hole in the wall. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Servants Of Devil Kazuya Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam